


Rain

by nyuhub



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Love Confessions, M/M, Rain, changmin whipped, chanhee loves rain, ends well, farewell although?, soft nyukyu, sunwoo good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyuhub/pseuds/nyuhub
Summary: "The rain, the rain appears at the most inopportune moment, the rain, the rain appears when you don't need it, the rain, the rain can be the cure to your problems or the emptiness of them... Or that's what believed Changmin. "(Inspired by that story that he told in one of his vlives. If you want it to be more better, I recommend listening to Rain by Taeyeon.)
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Rain

He could only hear his breathing, his heart was pounding, his eyes itchy and his hands were sweating. The sweat that ran down his forehead simply disappeared on the floor.

"Okay, Ji Changmin, tomorrow we will give you the results." Said one of the judges getting up from his chair to retire. Changmin bowed slightly and then left that room.  
He went to the dressing rooms to change his clothes and go home.  
"Hey, you look distressed." Said his best friend, Sunwoo.  
"I'm just ... I'm just nervous." He said while sighing. "This is the last stage ... you know? and I really need to get through... or it will all be in vain."  
"I know." The brunette said placing a hand on the friend's shoulder. "But you've done well so far, don't torture yourself beforehand."  
"You know how I am..." said the older boy sighing. "But I'll try, see you tomorrow." He said as he left the place.

He was leaving the building when he suddenly overheard someone else's conversation. "Did you see that boy who was before you?" said one of the people. "Yes, his name is Ji Changmin and he's in my class." Answered one of the companions of Changmin that he recognized immediately. "He did so well... Aren't you afraid they might choose him and not you? " asked his partner. "Don't be ridiculous." He said with a laugh. "It will be good, but I have my father who can fix everything, and you shouldn't worry about him, he is someone else who will be eliminated." 

Changmin's breathing was shaky and his eyes itched again, he didn't want to continue listening, so he started running in the rain. I hated the rain, hated its sound and how drenched it was now. His mind was overwhelmed, he was still thinking about his partner's words, he was not a millionaire and his family much less, also, his sisters sacrificed themselves so that he can go to a dance academy, what would happen if they did not choose him? What if he has to go home and disappoint his family? wasn't it good enough?

He stopped to look at a puddle, in which he could see his reflection and just wanted to cry, cry in the rain that made him feel so pitiful. "You're not special Changmin... and you never will be" He said in a whisper as he clenched his fists. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize someone else was there. Suddenly, that puddle splashes him a bit due to a figure that he doesn't recognize, frowning, he directs his attention to that figure. He was a boy, he had blond hair and a coat down to his feet. Changmin looked at him a little annoyed at what he had done.  
"Sorry... Were you using it?" said that boy.  
"Sorry?." "You're standing here looking at the little puddle so I assumed you weren't using it." Replied the blonde guy.  
"How do you use a puddle?" Changmin seemed confused with the boy's words. "So." The boy said as he splashed again.  
"That's annoying." Changmin said almost in a scream.  
"It's fun." The boy said smiling. "The rain is fun."   
"I don't think so." He said in a whisper. "Of course." The blonde spoke as he placed the palm of his hand to touch those drops. "People think it's sad... but it's not like that." He continued while closing his eyes. "It listens to you and understands you... maybe it can't speak like us but it listens to you, it really does."   
Changmin was looking the guy who still had his eyes closed without understanding the situation. "If you are sad it will listen to you or if you are happy or angry, it doesn't matter because it will always listen to you." There was a comfortable silence between the two, so Changmin imitated the other's action and closed his eyes, heard the drops hit the steel but it was no longer annoying, it was like the sound of a fine drop that was music to his ears. They both had their eyes closed until the chestnut opened them, meeting the blond looking at him with anxious eyes, eyes full of hope, eyes alive.  
"Than?" asked Changmin.   
"You heard it right?" The blonde said, getting closer. "The drops when they fell, someone would think it is annoying but they are like a caress right?" Changmin blinked for a couple of seconds trying to process what the blonde was saying.  
" I guess..." he said barely audible. Chanhee walked away and jumped out of the puddle producing another comfortable silence until Changmin broke it. "Why don't you bring an umbrella?"  
"Why would I bring one?"  
"Because it's raining."  
"You don't have one either, so we're the same."  
" I didn't know it was going to rain." He said in a sigh. "And I don't like the rain."  
"Oh... if you don't like the rain, why are you under it?" The blond asked making the chestnut tree think, he didn't know he simply ran with the aim of losing himself. "I... I have my reasons." He said looking away. " So... Do you want comfort from it?"  
"That's stupid." He said with a bitter laugh. "How a climate effect is going to-"  
"It does." He said seriously. "I mentioned it before... even if you're sad it will listen to you." Changmin had crystallized eyes, he didn't want to cry in front of a stranger but at this point it was difficult not to. "You can cry, I'm not going to make fun."

"Will not cry." He said annoyed. "Nevertheless." He said approaching looking at him with warm eyes. Changmin became strange. "You're made it." Changmin opened his eyes and ran a sleeve to wipe his cheek. "This... this is just the rain." The boy looked hesitantly while biting his lower lip, he approached Changmin frightening the opposite. "This?" He said running a thumb across the cheek of the chestnut making him blush. "It's a tear, it's hot." He said seriously. "The rain is cold." Changmin swallowed dry looking for something to say but couldn't, since the blonde was right. The blonde sighed. "It must have been a difficult day for you." He said looking into his eyes and there they were again, those eyes full of hope. "But don't worry." He said with a smile. "The rain can comfort you." Changmin had stopped crying, his breathing was lighter, he had an incredible peace and wanted to be with him for a long time. At that moment his phone rang indicating that it was his mother since he hadn't yet returned home.  
"I have to go." He said looking at the blonde while nodding. Changmin wanted to know more, to know more about the boy in front of him, but he simply said goodbye.  
"Don't forget that the rain appears when you least expect it, Ji Changmin." Shouted the blonde making the chestnut freeze, did you hear correctly ?, How did you know his name?, At no time was it mentioned.  
"Hey... how do you know my name?" He said looking towards that direction where the blonde is, however, he was gone.

His eyes were clouded and he could hear his heart pounding in his ears, there he was in front of the judges as they argued to announce the winner. The sweat on his forehead ran down to the floor.  
"Well, we have reached a decision." Said one of the judges getting up to look at the apprentices. "If you're not chosen don't give up, everyone has worked hard so far and it wasn't an easy decision." Changmin swallowed hard looking at his partner who seemed quite calm. "The chosen person isn't the best in terms of technique, in fact he lacks enough, but he's the only one who showed what not many do." He cleared his throat to continue talking. "And that's passion, his technique wasn't the best but his energy and passion exceeded expectations, that's why we chose you." Changmin clenched his fists expecting the worst. "Ji Chang Min." He opened his eyes and emitted a dolphin squeal surprised by the words spoken. His partners applauded along with the jury. "Congratulations Ji Chang Min, you're now part of the final line-up to debut in the new group of this company." There was another round of applause as the chestnut tree glowed with happiness. "Well, you can withdraw." Said one of the judges while the apprentices bowed. Changmin ran to the dressing room where his friend Sunwoo was. "Sunwoo!, I was chosen!" He said almost in a scream. "I heard it." Said the brunette smiling. "I told you hyung." "I didn't think they would..."  
"But they did it." He said while patting him on the shoulder. "Because you are amazing hyung, you should have more confidence in yourself." " I know..." he said with a sigh.  
" I almost forget it." Said the brunette looking for something in his bag. "At the reception they said this was for you." He said handing him a pink envelope that looked like a letter. "Doesn't say recipient..."  
"Someone said it was for Ji Changmin but did not say his name." Said the brunette while shrugging his shoulders. "Do you have a secret admirer, hyung? He said amused.  
"It's not like this." said the chestnut. "Not that I know." "Well open it." "Maybe it's a joke." He said putting the envelope away. "I'll see it later." He said goodbye. "See you tomorrow."  
"As you like."

Changmin was grinning from ear to ear as he headed for the exit. "It is raining..." he said remembering the events of yesterday, Maybe he will find him?, he thought as he remembered that blonde guy. He went to the place hoping to see the blond, many people passed but none seemed to indicate that it was the boy. Changmin sighed thinking that maybe it was all a dream and he never appeared. He wait for an hour to see the blonde, but it didn't come. "Great, I'm all soaking wet." He said seeing how he expected in the rain without an umbrella. He found a shelter to protect himself from the rain and sat on the sidewalk. He looked at the gray sky and sighed again, he wanted to see him he didn't know why but he wanted to see him again, ask him his name and tell him that he had been selected, he was a stranger but the boy felt so eager to know more about that boy who was enjoy the rain. He decided not to think about it anymore and opened her bag to take out that mysterious envelope. "If it's a Sunwoo joke I swear I'll kick his ass." He said opening the envelope to find a so beautiful letter and calligraphy for his taste.

"To Ji Chang Min

Is it a farewell letter ?, I don't know... I really don't know why I'm writing this is stupid you know, we don't even know each other.  
Well, where should I start? I can't even follow a pattern for this, what am I supposed to say? Well I'm sorry if this surprises you I mean you don't even know of my existence and I know you, too much to my thoughts.   
I'm not a psychopath if that's what you think although I must admit that if someone watches you from afar it would be terrifying, right? Well, even though you never noticed me, it was for me inevitable not to fall in love with you at first sight, god that's cliche right?, and yes, I'm a boy and I must be completely crazy about this for sure now I'm a weirdo for you...   
and I'm sorry for being like that, but I like you, I like you Ji Chang Min, I like you when you laugh with your friends, I like it when your dimple appears that I just want to touch but it would be extremely rare, right? I like it when you dance, you are amazing but I think you already know it, I like it to the point that my heart doesn't let me breathe every time I see you, when you are around everything seems to be at peace, everything seems to be something new, everything is special.

I think this has already become a love letter. God damn cliche. I'm really sorry. You must hate this. We only cross words once but I don't think you remember, I was wearing a mask and I approached your dog I think it was called Ghana ?, I like dogs I want to breed one but my parents don't let me, well that's not relevant right now... ehmmm do you like rain ?, I love it I think it's one of the most beautiful things that exist even though people say it's annoying and it depresses you... but I don't think it's was like that, a gray sky doesn't mean it's bad, does it? I hope that one day you can observe it and feel a connection with it.... I think you would like to? I

I think I'm deviating from what I want to say I'm sorry I'm nervous to write this and the reaction you're going to have, I don't expect it to be reciprocated I just want to confess what I feel before disappearing... I'm not going to die but I'm going to leave far from here so I decided to have the courage to confess my feelings after two years ...   
but I am very coward to just confront you and tell you that would be very painful to me, I don't want to be rejected although I know that I will be anyway. I hope to return when I am a great singer, that's my dream and if fate wants to be able to I meet you again but this time I will tell you who I am.

You want to become a great idol, that's what you want, right ?, and you will achieve it Changmin. Well I think this is annoying already and I don't want to end up spoiling the paper with my tears so... see you soon Ji Changmin?

The rain appears when you least expect it.

BTW I'm Choi Chan Hee from class 8 but that's not relevant now... "

His eyes itched, his breath hitched. He could hear his heartbeat, was it a confession?, from a boy more specifically the boy Changmin had been curiously with since yesterday. Changmin blinked for a couple of seconds as a drop fell onto his palm. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath feeling the sound of the little drops like yesterday.  
"You can be sure of that..." he said with his eyes closed.

Two year later

Chagmin was riding his bike to the agency while listening to one of his favorite songs "Knees" by IU, his favorite artist. He left his bicycle with a padlock to enter the agency and go to practice.

" Q!" Said one of the managers of that place. Changmin nodded in response. "You can help the new one."  
"New? " He said confused, nobody told him that there was a new trainee, he did not even know that they did auditions.  
"Wait, he went to the bathroom." The major spoke. Changmin nodded in response while waiting. "Sorry I'm late." There he was, his eyes met those of the opposite, those warm eyes that Changmin could never forget and did not want.  
"Don't worry." said the manager. "New, this is Q." The boy looked at him confused. "Q?" He asked frowning.  
"It's the name he chose to debut... his real name is Ji Chang Min." The guy nodded with an eyed smile. "Q." said the manager. "He's New."  
"New..." he said in a whisper.  
"Well, that's the name he chose to debut." The older of the two said desperately. "His real name is Choi Chan Hee." He said as he approached him. "Starting today he's part of the group, take good care of him." There was a comfortable silence that was interrupted by the sudden rain. "Raining in August? Is it serious?" The manager said.  
"The rain appears when you least expect it." Chanhee said. "Don't you believe it?"  
"You can be sure of that." said the dimpled boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ I'm andy best known for nyuhoe on twitter (if you have an account let's be friends!), Is this my debut here?, and I wanted to do it with one of my favorite ships, guys I really love the chemistry of nyukyu/kyunyu (also sunkyu and sunnew! )
> 
> English isn't my mother tongue please don't be hard on me if I made grammatical mistakes it's my first time posting here. I love the rain so I thought what better than a fic nyukyu related to it?, I wrote this at 2am so if I don't meet your expectations I'm so sorry but I hope you like it.
> 
> we need more nyukyu on this site btw. See you!


End file.
